The Meeting Of Time Travelers
by Vengeful Anarchy
Summary: An crossover holding in between it the bonds of The Flash, The Doctor, Doc Brown and Marty. As it happens they are under fire by each of their greatest enemies. Their polar opposities, can the timetravellers work together to save time? Or will they fail by the deadly assassins. P.S. YES THIS DOES ALSO CONTAIN THE FLASH, BUT I CAN ONLY PUT IN TWO MOVIE/SERIESES INTO THE DESCRIPTION
1. TMOTT part 1

This story is based upon the Tenth Doctor, The Flash, Doc Brown and Marty

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 1

Wind filled the area around Hill Valley city's great town hall, apparently it had been struck with lightning when it stopped, that was also the time that "it happened", the disturbance in the T.A.R.D.I.S's matrix core had felt it, the Doctor had felt it, and so had the other living time travelers, if there were any others...

\- November 12th 1955, Hill Valley -

The T.A.R.D.I.S materialized into view onto the porch of Hill Valley's Town Hall at around the time of 2:00 pm, "The disturbance appeared to be greatest at around 10 pm at night, but the scanners say that it started now." He looked around, nothing, the area which surrounded him built, but empty. "Under construction, indeed interesting." He said as he read a sign hanging from a wire. Nothing was bothering him until he saw the two strangers standing on the side of the road.

"Two people, well at least it's not lonely. But still there's something oddly suspicious about them." He said to no one in particular, he was the last time lord now, he was alone. "Wait a minute..." He thought to himself as he observed the strangers. He noticed. The two strangers were not two different people, they were the same, one dressed as a scientist and the other as a tourist, but together, the same person from different timelines. "Impossible" he thought as he ran towards them, but stopped almost immediately as he saw the tourist looking one walk away.

The Doctor walked towards the scientist, who was working on some sort of contraption to do with the town hall. "Hello there, what's your name?" The Doctor asked as he walked up to the scientist. "Ahh, hello there, um, if you wouldn't mind could you pass me that screwdriver over there. Oh and my names Doc Brown." He said as he saw the Doctor walking up towards his toolbox. "Nice to meet you Doc Brown, what are you building?" The Doctor asked as he rummaged through the tool box. "This, oh this is just a weather experiment" Doc Brown said as he continued to work.

"Are you sure it's not an experiment that messes up the current timeline to divide it into different futures?" The Doctor asked. They both stopped working. "How did you know?" Doc Brown asked "You're not part of some time traveling police officers or assassins that come here to kill me for sending a friend back to the future are you?" He continued. "Don't worry, I'm not, in fact I'm here to help, you don't seem like the type to come here and destroy Earth or Time for that matter. So I'll help until I find a problem with your engineering." The Doctor replied as he took out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at a parchment In between two wires and then let it do its work. "Come with me Doc Brown let's have a chat about ourselves." He said as he dragged Doc Brown into his T.A.R.D.I.S.

\- Meanwhile -

A portal opened in front of Hill Valleys town hall as the T.A.R.D.I.S's doors closed shut. The portal shimmered and shun a great blue color as a person, no a creature, zoomed out. It ran around the area once or twice before stopping at the experiments power box at the middle of the square outline. It opened the box and placed a grayish tube into the power boxes central mainframe. After that the creature ran back to its portal. "See you soon Flash, have a nice trip." It said before running back into the portal as it collapsed upon itself.


	2. TMOTT part 2

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 2

The Doctor and Doc Brown walked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S after about an hour of exploring, "So it really is bigger on the inside" exclaimed Doc Brown, "Yes, yes it is." The Doctor exploited with satisfaction. "You must have used a really powerful source of energy. Even stronger than 1.21 giggawats" He said. "Yes, also true, I used the power of a star to power my Time machine, but 1.21 giggawats is still a dangerous energy amount, enough to fracture a time line." The Doctor replied thinking about why we came here. They walked back towards the experiment and not at all noticing that a blue portal collapsed onto the floor behind them. "Oh, wait a minute, I've forgotten to mention, my names The Doctor" The Doctor remembered. "Well, good to meet you Doctor, looks like we can work together." Doc Brown replied.

"Seems like you need a bit of help there Doc Brown, after all you're experiment won't finish by itself." The Doctor remarked, "Good idea." Doc Brown said before they walked towards the experiment.

-2020, November 12th, 22:04-

The Flash ran along the streets of the once under populated Central city/ Hill Valley intersection. "Cisco, what's the problem?" Barry Allen asked as he ran towards Hill Valleys town hall. "There seems to be another "Speed cannon" in Hill Valley, we need you to pin point it, so we can scan it." Cisco Ramone replied. "Wait, Barry, I've detected a serious problem, whatever you do, do not run over the speed of 88 miles per hour, Barry, BARRY..." Caitlin Snow's ear piece crackled with the sound of static. - Town Hall - Leaves brushed along the side of the pavement and caught fire, as they travelled through the line of fire left on road from The Flash's time jump.

-Back To The Past-

-1955, November 12th, 10PM-

"Go Marty Go" Doc Brown shouted as he held the wires together, "Doctor, we may have a problem, the Delorean isn't moving, can you use your wave initiator to reactivate the Delorean?" Doc Brown asked. "Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said as he pointed it at the Delorean. The Delorean suddenly flickered back into life and drove down the street as fast as possible. "It seems to be aiming for a 88 mile per hour velocity." The Doctor thought.

Then lightning struck, literally, as the whole tower caught the skies electricity and forced in onto the time wire. The Delorean disappeared as it touched the wire. It left two trails of fire behind as it disappeared.

"Looks like we're done here, isn't that right Doc Brown?" The Doctor asked. "Great Scott, it worked, IT WORKED." Doc Brown exclaimed with ecstasy. "There doesn't seem to be any fracture with time, or space, or anything for that matter." The Doctor thought to himself.

Suddenly a flash of light, and out he came speeding. The Flash ran out of the portal faster than the speed of light and stopped 3 meters away from where he had appeared. "There it is, Who are you and what do you want with this planet." The Doctor said. "I'm the Flash and I want to save this planet." The Flash replied. "I know you, I've heard of you before, the savior of Central city right, well than you can't be the problem were looking for." The Doctor said as he rummaged around the power box just to find the fried silver metallic tube inside.

"Okay both of you, time to get inside this box, I need to explain to both of you why I arrive here." The Doctor said before pushing the Flash and Doc Brown back into The T.A.R.D.I.S.

\- Meanwhile -

Zoom ran out of a new portal and into a president's campaign room, where he grabbed a man and slammed him against the wall viciously. "I need you're help, Master." Zoom said as he forcefully lifted the Master into the air, "If your here than it must mean only one thing" The Master said. "Accept or die" Zoom added lifting him higher. "First let me down." The Master said, Zoom delivered after thinking about it. "Accept or Die" Zoom repeated. "Of course I'll help, any chance to kill the Doctor and annihilate this planet is a chance that must be taken." The master said before walking into the portal with Zoom.


	3. TMOTT part 3

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 3

-Gallifrey, Earth 2, 1955-

A T.A.R.D.I.S reformed into its known home atmosphere, it thudded and shook as it emerged into sight. The shape, it's form was the shape of a ancient Egyptian stone column with a door behind. This T.A.R.D.I.S was no ordinary T.A.R.D.I.S, it was the rebuilt machine of the Master. One of great disturbance and great power on Earth 2 as there was a Doctor on it, but one without a time machine, one who lives in peace. I can't fight someone like him, the Master thought. The Master had some sense when it came to waging a war. I need to win against the Doctor in Earth 1, he thought again.

"Have you set up an arrangement, with the kindred Earth 2 time lords?" The evil entity named Zoom asked. "These time lords are a bunch of cowards and mad men. They are nothing like Earth 1's. They were easy to manipulate if I told them I would let them live." The Master replied. "It is time we go back with the technology, you kill the Doctor and I can finally steal the Flashes speed." Zoom added. "I guess it's time we go then." The Master replied as both of them entered the new T.A.R.D.I.S as it set of leaving behind the last glimpses of evil that were on the planet.

-1955, November 13th, 00:00, Hill Valley-

The Doctors T.A.R.D.I.S rested at the center of Hill Valley. Wind swayed past the blue box as the silent midnight slowly passed by. The T.A.R.D. illuminated white lantern shone upon the blackest night sky along with its windows and signs. The night stayed quiet as there was not a sole In sight except for a lone police guard who strolled on the side of the fence walking away to get home after a long days work.

The Doctor, The Flash and Doc Brown were all standing in the console room of the T.A.R.D.I.S. The console room was dimmed as the Doctor tried his best to explain why he was here. "You see, there was a disturbance in the time vortex and a disturbance in the speed force." The Doctor said. "So I came here a few hours before the incident and I think that someone or something had created the disturbance by sending you here from the future." The Doctor added.

"There was something a friend said before I time jumped, he said not to travel over the speed of 88 miles per hour, do you have any reason why, because usually I travel at Mach 2 to be able to time jump." The Flash said. "88 miles per hour is the speed the Delorean had to reach to time jump." Doc Brown said. "However the way you entered seemed very different than that of the Delorean." He added.

The Doctor realizing after what Doc Brown had said ran out into the empty streets and took out his sonic screwdriver to point it at area of which the Flash had appeared. The Sonic extended. Something was found. That something started to glow until it appeared to the Doctors sight. The Doctor walked closer towards the portals light and tried to stick his hand in. But he was saved just before he could as the Flash ran and pulled him away from the portal. "That's a speed cannon." The Flash said. "But why would that be in this time period and why does it travel through time and not space?"

A note flew from the speed cannon onto the floor in front of Doc Brown. "You may be wondering what is happening, but rest assured, you will all be dead soon enough. Me and Zoomy boy over here are coming to your earth at your time to ensure it. Sincerely the Master" Doc Brown read from the note.

"It seems that we need to go." The Doctor said. "It's time I bring you both to safety, get in the T.A.R.D.I.S, I'm bringing you back to the future."


	4. TMOTT part 4

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 4

-Central City, Earth 1, 2020-

The T.A.R.D.I.S of the Doctor had found difficulty time traveling into the future from the moment of the time crisis. It had entered Central City by a portal on the road and therefore skidded along the road in a parallel line to the road bumpers leaving only a trail of fire on the road.

The Doctor exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Well look at that mess, looks familiar though." The Doctor said. "It looks exactly like when the Delorean travelled to the future." Doc Brown explained as he exited the T.A.R.D.I.S as well. "What do you mean?" The Flash asked as he also exited the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Oh, Doc Brown here in the year 1985 built a time machine out of a Delorean." The Doctor explained. "Wait are you telling me you built a time machine ... Out of a Delorean?" The Flash asked. "Yes" Doc Brown said "Apparently." .

The T.A.R.D.I.S was parked across Central City's very own S.T.A.R labs, everyone else was inside.

-Star Labs-

The Doctor waltzed around the main room of the labs. Doc Brown sat down on a chair in the main room staring at a miraculous staff which was meant to suck in weather and The Flash was explaining to Cisco and Caitlin what had happened back at Hill Valley. The Doctor was waltzing until a mysterious figure walked into the room. "Who are these people Barry?" Harrison Wells asked. "Come on man, they didn't know my identity yet." He replied. "Actually I knew of your name since, you know, time travel and Google." The Doctor felt the need to add. "Anyways, this is The Doctor and this is Doc Brown. They are fellow time travelers." The Flash explained.

"What do you know of earth 2 time lords Harrison." The Doctor cut to the point. "How did you know that I came from earth 2?" Harrison wells question in curiosity. The reply that he received was that he was a time lord and that he could time travel and also dimensionally space travel. "Very well, on earth 2 during my time there, my S.T.A.R labs were an advancing science building and we built a teleporter to different planets within our view and that being said our view was the whole galaxy. Anyways we built a teleporter to a planet called Gallifrey. Where we discovered very weak and very chaotic time lords." He answered. "That's where the Master must have received his T.A.R.D.I.S from." The Doctor said. "There is a way to destroy an earth 2 T.A.R.D.I.S, but it's risky." Harrison Wells said. "This will involve all of you, and each of your own separate skills on time travel." He added. So they all gathered towards Harrison ("Harry") Wells. "Alright so the plan is too..."

-Meanwhile, Earth 2, same time-

"Do not make this into a war." The Master shouted angrily. "There is no other way." Zoom replied. "If he enters this domain then we shall all die, they are the cause of the time crisis." He added. "No we were the cause of the time crisis, the war was a result of it." The Master shouted back. "If only you hadn't sent the Flash, then maybe we wouldn't be in this mess." He added. "The War will happen unless one team dies. Us or them. If we fight for too long then the war happens" Zoom said as he walked away from the remains of an old building. "There is a way to stop the war before it happens." The Master thought as he began planning what to do to stop the War of every time traveler the universe has ever seen before it even happens.


	5. TMOTT part 5

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 5

-Star Labs, Earth 2, 2020-

A blue portal appeared in the middle of the main room of star labs of earth 2. "Dear god, what has happened?" Harrison questioned as the place looked run down and abandoned until, "Hello Master Wells" A voice appeared out of nowhere. "Gideon, your still functioning." Said Wells as a blue interface dazzled onto the screen in front. "Is my daughter still alive Gideon, can you trace her heart beat?" Harrison asked. "She is alive." Gideon replied. "Good." He replied.

The Doctor walked towards a note left onto the computer in front of him. "The War is going to be set at the accelerators east wing at dawn tomorrow." He exclaimed. The Doctor, Doc Brown and the Flash knew of the upcoming war. The Doctor knew about it the most. He knew that the war consists of three events. The time rift, the time travelers and the time explosion, the explosion that caused a huge time distortions back in Hill Valley on Earth 1.

"Mr. Wells was it, if this is a parallel Earth, is there a parallel me?" Doc Brown asked. "Renowned scientist Doc Brown, died on November the 12th 1985 after making the discovery of space travel and inter dimensional portals. Given the Nobel prize for best scientist." Gideon replied for Wells. "Our portal technology was based on your design Doc Brown." Harrison added. "However on Earth one CIA Intel history you created time, instead of space, travel." He added. "As for you Doctor, your counter part is nonexistent." Harrison said. "Good, good, my memory will be left on Earth 1 then. The Doctor said.

"On the day of the war there will be a few important events to remember, the main one is that time travelers from any earth, will be teleported into battle." The Doctor said. "So now Harrison, I can't believe I'm saying this, but could you and Cisco create a T-Portal Gun V5463 for Doc Brown?" He questioned. "A what..." Cisco said. "Basically a gun to send people back to their own times. Here take this crystal and work on it." He said as he handed Cisco the crystal. No sooner than seconds they walked away. "Flash, I need you to take this, and practice, it will help your skill in the battle." The Doctor said as he handed over a red object. "It will boost your skill for a week so use it now, to practice." He added as he walked to Doc Brown.

"You remember how you fixed up the Delorean right?" The Doctor asked. "Yes" Doc Brown replied. "Ok, can you do the same for this object, except reverse the polarity so that its sends objects instead of itself?" The Doctor said as he handed over his Sonic Screwdriver. "Yes Sir" Was the reply Doc Brown said before walking back through the blue portal.

Pre War had begun.

-Meanwhile-

Zoom ran towards the east wing as he was building up the fort of defense, he had to have some method of keeping the time energy to himself. The Master however was unlucky as his logic for opposing the war had earned him time in a jail cell, with the other time travelers who betrayed Zoom on his mission to end all life and gain all power. "Soon" Zoom said. "Soon, I will be the fastest man alive, and the only man alive too."


	6. TMOTT part 6

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 6

-Star Labs, Earth 2, East wing, tomorrow, 2020-

1000 meters difference, two speedsters, two time lords and one mad scientist. The war field was set. The new war had begun.

The master was let out of his cell, with the exception of wearing a electro bracelet. His column of a T.A.R.D.I.S was set on the middle of the field. Open and gazing onto the field, the column had opened to reveal a red portal, the 52 portal, a portal connected to 52 parallel dimensions. Zoom had planned the war for 2 years, ever since the disappearance of Jay Garrick. A war that would bring time travelers from everywhere and any time into the battle field.

The Doctor knew how to destroy an Earth 2 model T.A.R.D.I.S, by using an anti-matter speed bomb, using technology of the Flash's Earth 1 incident and a little bit of Earth 1 Torchwood tech. The Flash had geared up with the gloves used to disable Vandal Savages staff. Doc Brown had equipped himself with the "T- Portal gun" which would send people back to there place.

"Fwoosh"

Zoom realized a flaw in his plan as the first person sped out of the portal, the first person to join the war was faced among the heroes, the Doctor, The Flash and Doc Brown lowered their weapons as the figure stood up. The alarm blew as yellow lights lit up along the corridor. "Impulse, Impulse, Bart Allen of the Impulse universe has breached the wing."

Bart Allen knew what was happening almost instantaneously as he ran towards the heroes and faced off towards the villains. "Hello great grandfather, I presume we are in the middle of the 2nd time war." Bart Allen said. "How did you know." The Flash had replied. "I was researching about the Earth 2 greatest war and this war showed up." Bart Allen said. "This war must be stopped now, I will return back to my future later." He added. "However where is Harrison Wells."

-10 minutes earlier-

"Help us or your daughter dies." Zoom said over his projector to Harrison Wells. "You said that before, with stealing the Flash's powers." Harrison Wells replied. "Yes but this time, I programmed a bomb in your daughters neck, which would implode if you pass halfway point after the beginning of the war. So join us now if you want her to live." Zoom said. Immediately afterwards Harrison Wells walked down towards the enemy side from the command center.


	7. TMOTT part 7

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part

-Star Labs, Earth 2, East wing, tomorrow, 2020-

"He's being what!" Doc Brown exclaimed. "He's being held up by Zoom, along with your friend the Master." Gideon said calmly. "The Master, held up, looks like he does have some common sense then, he still understands what it means to be right." The Doctor said. "Either way, now they have captured, AND ARE USING, Harrison to their advantage aren't they." The Flash shouted. "This has to stop now, Bart come here" The Flash added as Bart raced over. "Whatever happens now, the plan is to create a speed portal, which will reverse the polarity of the 52 portal. At that point The Doctor will throw in the bomb." The Flash explained. "Ok then, Me and the Doctor will fight of the other enemies, yes?" Doc Brown asked. "If that's the case, let me run to the lab for a while." Doc Brown added as he ran back to the main lab. "Ok, let the wars continue." The Doctor thought as he, Bart Allen and The Flash ran into battle.

Doc Brown had run into the main laboratory and then ran out. He had planned something in case of an emergency, just before he had travelled to the future Doc Brown had sent an envelope to himself, set for the year 2019, to deliver the Delorean at the front of S.T.A.R labs in earth 1, later onward he had asked Cisco Ramone to find a big enough portal to drive it through. Doc Brown had run around the circumference of the building until he had found it, the Delorean. However something was different about the Delorean when he had uncovered it previously. He found a note, a note saying, "Good luck, with the war, if I did not tell you to get your Delorean, then that only means that I have been forced to betray you, or that you thought it was the right time to bring this war machine out. Yes, War machine, this Delorean is not yours of earth 1, that has been left over there, this is yours of earth 2, it flies and if you know how to operate it, has 12px Laser cannons, you will need to use this machine during the war, so use it well. - Harrison Wells. Ps due to your earth 2 discovery, it can fly through walls."

Harrison Wells had recovered Doc Browns earth 2 Delorean and made it into a suitable war machine for the war. Harrison knew he had been forced over, he knew how to win. Doc Brown quickly entered the vehicle and took a while to memorize the controls, before flicking a million switches and pressing a thousand buttons like a mad man. The Delorean rose into the air and then flew straight into the walls of the east wing where he flew it high enough for it to be unnoticed by anyone. As he quietly viewed the war from above with his T-Portal gun in hand as he opened the door and aimed it onto the battlefield.

On the war ground the Doctor armed with his polarified sonic screwdriver was silently working on tampering with the 52 portal while Zoom was chasing Bart and The Flash around the whole building.

The red portal suddenly had another flicker of light and out came another speedster. "Where is Jay Garrick?" He asked in a low tone. "Who?" The Doctor asked the figure. The figure wore a mask along with a darker variant of Jay Garrick's speed suit. The figure ran towards the Doctor and lifted him high into the air by the collar. "Find him and tell him The Rival is back." The Rival said as he let the Doctor down. The Doctor then ran back to his side of the War. The Rival turned around towards the portal and started to observe it.

-Meanwhile-

The Flash and Bart Allen had managed to escape the speed of Zoom together with their combined speeds. However hadn't noticed the new figure who had appeared behind them, in the enclosed space of where they were. "Help get this thing of me please Flash." The figure had said. The Flash turned around to see a tormented and pained Master wearing the electro-bracelet that Zoom had created. "I know how to temporarily stop Zoom from participating in this war." He added.


	8. TMOTT part 8

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 8

-Star Labs, Earth 2, East wing, tomorrow, 2020-

The Flash, Bart Allen and the Master had sped back into the main laboratory of the great Laboratory. The Doctor appeared shortly after. "Master what are you doing here." The Doctor said. "I'm here to stop Zoom" The Master said. "He cannot be trusted when walking freely, place him at the gate and watch him build the device Bart." The Doctor said as Bart Allen slowly dragged the war torn Master Away. "As for you Flash, I need you to quickly bring Jay Garrick over here to this earth, if not then all our lives are at stake." The Doctor added as the Flash impulses of into the distance.

-Elsewhere laboratory area-

"You better kill Jay Garrick or I will Kill you." Zoom said. Zoom had made an exception for this war, he would not kill any speedsters which did not fight for his side, if they could accomplish bring the dead bodies of their opposite or enemy speedsters back to him. Zoom gently placed The Rival on the ground. The Rival ran fast away from Zoom and the portal to make a plan for Zoom to capture speedsters.

The Flash returned with Jay Garrick. "Jay Garrick, Earth 2's Flash, did a little research myself." The Doctor said. He added "In your long list of enemies I see one that has been very troublesome for you, and he is back right now, so i need you to help is defeat him." The Doctor was stared at by Jay Garrick for a long time before Jay Garrick asked, "Who is this opponent?" The Doctor looked back and said, "The one who calls himself The Rival." Jay Garrick was shocked as he had remembered the Rival, a fellow speedster trying to create Jay Garrick's speed, but then brought into a world of crime and destruction. "I don't know how to defeat the rival if he's back, cause if I do then history will be changed if he dies." Jay Garrick pondered as he said that.

The Master walked back to the group and put down a large object on the Table. "This is the item to captivate Zoom." He marvelously announced. "What is it?" The Doctor asked. "A anti-speed force poison inducing venom, enough to temporarily stop our opponent." The master explained. "Alright, we need to set this up for Zoom." The Doctor said. "Whoa." The Master said. "No objections to my device or wether there was a catch Doctor." The Master added. "Right now there is no time, he torched you, and if I know you well enough, you would kill those who torched you." The Doctor said grimly. "Flash I need you too...

-Elsewhere-

The portal had once again shone, but this time it flickered and then imploded and reappeared. The figure now was the shape of a human, not a meta-human, not a speedster. But a human, a human from the future.


	9. TMOTT part 9

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 9

-Star Labs, Earth 2, Details distorted, 2020-

"The names Ripp Hunter" said the human as he exited the portal into the hidden east wing. "It seems that you have a bit of a crisis over here, is this by any chance related to Vandal Savage?" Asked Ripp to The Flash/Flashes. "He's dead isn't he?" Asked the Flash, getting ready to run and trap Zoom with the newly developed bomb. "It seems that my ship, The Wave Rider senses a great time memory disturbance in this area, not strong enough to affect humans though." Ripp said. "What does that mean?" Doc Brown asked as he landed his flying vessel. "It means any other species of non-human origin like creature will see future and past memories." Ripp answered.

"Rory Williams, good to see you." Said the Tenth Doctor shaking his hand. "Wait a minute, I saw you in my next regeneration." He added quickly pulling his hand away. "Rory Williams, my great great grandfather, hero to many and faithful to his wife. The Roman. He wrote in a note that he had met a man, one who saves whole universes. By that be any chance you?" Ripp asked. "Apparently so, my memory is showing me new things." The Doctor said.

"Flash you ready?" Asked the Doctor. The Flash was ready, bomb in hand and Ancestors by his side. "Doc Brown quickly go and show warning shots from above." Flash said as Doc Brown ran to his machine. "I need to get back." The Doctor said as he ran to his T.A.R.D.I.S.

The Doctor ran into his T.A.R.D.I.S and quickly rammed the controls and plugged his Sonic into the port cable section, his new memory provided him with the techniques to control the T.A.R.D.I.S properly. He activated a new screen. The one with plans to stop any more time distortions. Suddenly The Doctor saw a figure vibrating through the T.A.R.D.I.S doors. The Rival had entered his time machine. The Doctor quickly aimed his wired Sonic at the Rival and pressed.

Time energy spilt out of his Sonic Screwdriver and landed on the Rival. Light rays aiming at the Rival as bit by bit he faded away leaving just the costume of Jay Garrick's experiments. The Rivals body had been erased from history.

The Doctor put his sonic down and collected the Speed suit. He snatched it and ran into his costume room. He had a plan. A game changer.

-Meanwhile-

Zoom was running from the speedsters as he was being chased. One speedster he may have been able to handle, three, no chance. As Zoom was being chased a black light appeared from the portal. A new speedster came out. A black suited figure with a white logo. "Death." It said. Black lantern Flash from the future had arrived. As soon as he stood up.

"Bang"

Another speedster punched the black lantern into the portal. He wore a trench coat and a suit like version of the Flashes speed suits, a pair of thumbless gloves and special design speed glasses. The Doctor had found a way to temporarily harness the speed force.

Zoom had disappeared as the Flashes stopped for the black lantern. All that was to be seen was them, they had won this round. The Doctor than appeared behind them and said, "I can finally destabilize the portal, however bad news for that, we need Zoom alive to destroy it."


	10. TMOTT part 10

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 10

-Star Labs, Earth 2, Details distorted, 2020-

The Doctor had gathered equipment from the lab before quickly speeding back to the team to explain how to defeat the 52 portal.

"I engineered a speed drug that I call Velocity 10, it gives me the speed needed as well as a euphoric feeling." The Doctor explained to the Flashes. Jay Garrick had ran over back to Earth 2 after he heard of the Doctor becoming a successful speedster. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THAT DRUG, All previous velocity drug test have given me speed, but damaged my cells, you won't live to see day with the drug in your system Doctor." Jay shouted. "Don't worry, unlike the previous Velocity drug test subject, you, I can regenerate cells and with my current onsite on the future, I can tell that I can freely use regeneration energy in this time period." The Doctor explained.

"Anyways, The Plan, Doc Brown I need you to return to earth 1 and retrieve Trajectories speed suit, Flashes I need you to use scraps of Trajectories speed suit to hit Zoom, his speed particles should diffuse onto the scraps as they both vibrate at the same frequency, then you leave the rest to me." The Doctor commanded.

Doc Brown reacted immediately and ran back towards the vortex which led to Earth 1. He stumbled as he fell back to Earth 1. He got of his feet and ran around S.T.A.R LABS looking for the suit before asking Cisco where it was. After gathering the suit he ran back to the portal with his lab coat wavering in the wind. He wasn't aware how recent the suit had been tampered with as he ran towards the portal. Blue Lightning still flashed from Trajectories speed suit as slowly, but unnoticeable, Doc Brown started to run faster and faster as he reached for The Doctor. The suit gave normal people temporary speed.

The suit was given to Barry and Bart as they headed to damage Zoom. Each with a piece of speed suit in hand. They ran through the accelerator without a trace of Zoom before they decided to slow down. Bart thought it best to hide, but Barry thought it best to continue hunting. Suddenly Zoom appeared out of the Dark. "Flash, it's been a long time, now I can finally kill you once and for all." He said in his muffled voice, grabbing the Flashes neck with his hands and raising him up high.

BANG

Someone had shot Zoom in the arm. Zoom dropped the Flash and looked about to see a vehicle. The Delorean and in it Doc Brown. Ripp Hunter too was in the Delorean holding out the future pistol which had shot Zooms arm. As soon as he dropped the Flash, the Doc brown had scrambled and hammered all the buttons until he found the one to fire the laser Cannons. Multiple shots fired from the Deloreans headlights as they aimed for Zoom, yet Zoom dodged all the bullets and ran towards the Delorean with ease.

CRACK

Doc Brown shot Zoom unexpectedly with his T-portal gun. However as the war begun during Zooms period, Zoom had returned running towards Doc Brown with a fist powerful enough to kill a man upon touch. Zooms fist was one center meter away from Doc Brown when he quickly dodged, Trajectories temporary speed allowed him to dodge. Zoom stopped and looked back at Doc Brown astonished with the speed, then out of the blue Bart and Barry ran side by side into Zoom. With his current state Zoom knew that he couldn't win this battle. He fled the scene waiting for his return in a few mortal hours.

-Later-

After Barry had thanked Doc Brown and Ripp Hunter for saving him, he gave the piece of speedsters cloth to The Doctor, who had engineered it into the space/time bomb along with the anti-matter speed venom, so that not only will the portal close, but Zoom and his henchmen upon opening the portal again would lose their speed and focus if they were to do so in the future. The Doctor had finished working on the bomb as the Flash had quickly ran up to The Doctor. "Doctor I need to talk to you about Trajectories suit...

-52 Portal, undisturbed-

The portal lay silent for a moment as its beaming black and red time vortex light shone upon the floor, slowly and slower did the portal start changing color. Something was wrong with the portal. Suddenly the portal gleamed of a great shiny silver color as heroes and villains started appearing, from everywhere and every time, in the accelerators main corridor. Heroes and Villains started fighting each other, Zoom and the heroes could no longer hold a large situation such as this one.


	11. TMOTT part 11

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 11

-Star Labs, Earth 2, Accelerator corridor, Every time-

Damage evident as havoc spread across the city, gigantic holes were present in the time corridor as the portal corrupted the world. Heroes and villains fighting each other, parallels punching each other's brains out. Enemies corrupting the civilization born on heroes deaths. Humanity was at stake as Zoom had intended. Life on Earth was no longer safe.

Back in the accelerator The Doctor and the Flashes were set for their plan to stop the portal and save time and space. The Delorean too was there, Ripp Hunter and Doc Brown had to hold back enemies from reappearing to kill them. The war of time and space had converged and they had to find a way to stop it from destroying the world.

"Are you saying Trajectories suit has the ability to make people run quicker, including you?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, it's true, Doc Brown managed to avoid death because he had temporary speed from the suit." The Flash explained. "The suit shall be kept with me for now, I may have use for it in the near future." The Doctor said. "Anyways the plan is to go as follows...

-West wing STAR Labs-

Everybody was in their position, either hidden or ready to attack. They were prepared to stop Zoom and any other enemies if needed to. The three scientists had gathered their minds to make the plan, a risky plan, but a good one. Everything had to be perfect, if not then everyone would die. The time had come to start the plan as Zoom and his villains had already started to kill innocent civilians.

"Where are you flash" Barry heard Zoom shout through a speaker. "Come Wally he's right around the corner." Barry had said. The Flashes ran across the battle field striking down their opponents whenever they got to close until they reached a locked cage. The cage was metal and couldn't be entered. "Come and get me" Zooms voice heard from within the cage. "Let's all go in all at once together at earth 2 frequency." Barry said. The two speedsters grabbed each other's arms and ran for the door. Just to find out that there was no one there except the pile of dead bodies that Zoom had drained power from.

-Meanwhile-

"Hello Doctor." Zoom arrived at the Doctors work pad. "Zoom, why are you here?" The Doctor asked. "I heard you were the brains of this operation." Zoom said, "were" he repeated. Zoom raised his vibrating hand as the Doctor ran away from him. They ran from room to room faster then ever before, damaging many objects on their way to the faraday cage. "There's no escape now Doctor." Zoom said. He raised his arm and stabbed it into the Doctors chest. The stabbed Doctor glitches and disappeared. "Hologram" Zoom said. Suddenly a bright light appeared from behind the faraday cage and out came the Doctor. Many flashes of dark lightning glimmered across the cage. The Doctor had gained the power of time speed, the manipulation of time using speed. The Doctor then punched Zoom and phased through him. As that happened Zoom didn't move for a minute until he fell down unconscious. The Doctor then brought Zoom into a prison cell.

-20 minutes later-

"I've manufactured the bomb using trajectories suit, Zooms blood and time lord technology." The Doctor said. "Then it's time to end this." The Flash said. "Wally with me." Barry said as they held the bomb together. "Doc Brown, when the bomb is thrown into the portal you must take Ripps pistol and shoot it." The Doctor Told Doc Brown as he climbed into the Delorean with Ripp Hunter. "Leave the rest to me" The Doctor said to everyone.

Barry and Wally ran up to the portal avoiding every evil time speedster and fast Meister that they could. They threw the bomb in as they ran besides the portal. A laser had shot the bomb from the Delorean and the bomb exploded and stopped for a second before imploding. The Doctor than ran around the portal in a circle before using his energy created to create a black lightning bolt that struck the portal and started to suck every last time remanent and visitor to this world back to their old times. "Goodbye Wally." Barry said. "Goodbye Barry, and remember Batman was right, listen to her." Wally had said before fading into the portal.

Every enemy and hero was sucked back through the portal until it closed itself up. "Well looks like it's over" The Doctor said before walking away with Doc Brown and Barry. "Maybe we should meet up once in a while and have some tea." Doc Brown teased as they all laughed.

-1 day later-

"What's the matter Gideon" Barry said. "It looks like your portal has reopened and Zoom wrote something on the wall." Gideon responded. "What did he write?" Barry asked. She replied, "ONLY I CAN CLOSE IT FLASH."

continued in part 12


	12. TMOTT part 12

THE MEETING OF TIME TRAVELERS part 12

Previously on chapter 11

"What's the matter Gideon" Barry said. "It looks like your portal has reopened and Zoom wrote something on the wall." Gideon responded. "What did he write?" Barry asked. She replied, "ONLY I CAN CLOSE IT FLASH."

Part 12

"Damn it Hunter Zolomn why can't you let me win just once?" Barry said as he quickly landed several consecutive punches onto a weakened Zoom. "I'd be careful if I were you flash, only I can close the portal remember" He replied just before Barry had stopped hitting him. "How do I close the portal Zoom?." Barry silenced before asking. "It simple," Zoom replied, "you just kill me." He finished. Barry backed away slowly, then ran out and locked the prison leaving Zoom to stare at the door.

"When I said meet up in a while I didn't mean this quickly." Doc Brown said. "Why did you call us back just as we turned to our time zones flash?" The Doctor asked. "The portal has reopened and Zoom said the only way to close it is to kill him, any suggestions?" Flash replied.

"Well it is obvious that we have to kill him right?" Flash broke the silence. "No, I'm completely against killing people, even enemies." The Doctor rapidly said. "I'm with the Doctor" Doc Brown added.

"Well we can't let enemies come back again can we?" Barry said

"We will find another way to solve this then." The Doctor replied

"Can't we throw him into the portal?" Doc Brown asked the Doctor

"No, that would cause a paradox, and if he was alive the portal would know because of its inter dimensional life scanner." The Doctor replied

"However you're saying we could send him through another portal?" Barry asked.

"Yes but that's physically impossible. As far as we know the portal traces all life made or transferred by the portal, which leaves just Zoom as the final piece. Therefore the T.A.R.D.I.S wherever it travels with Zoom would still be able to contact the portal." The Doctor said. "As far as we're concerned unless there's a way to travel hastily somewhere other than the places the other lives have come from than really there is no other way." He added.

"According to this scan of all heroes and villains that day none of them were from earth-3." Barry said. "Earth-3?" Doc Brown asked. "Yes, I travelled there before when I used the tachyon enhancer." Barry replied.

"Get ready then, I'll get Zoom to obey traveling with you." The Doctor said.

-1 hour later-

The Doctor went into Zooms prison to talk to him. "Hello Zoom." The Doctor said as he looked intensely at him. "I think it's time we end this." He added as he put on a ring and placed his hand on Zooms forehead. "Blimey I haven't mind controlled anyone in centuries." The Doctor said.

Barry with the tachyon enhancer was easy to run with Zoom who had been attached to Barry with a pair of speed resistant handcuffs.

Barry ran along the streets of earth-2 central city with Zoom. As suddenly they disappeared into a blue liquid-like portal.

-Earth-3-

The Blue portal appeared within the new supreme head quarters of super girl. "Barry what are you doing here?" Super Girl asked. "I'm sorry about this, but I need you to relocate him to super mans state of the art prison, I've got to go now and check if everything is all right back on my earth. Do you mind?" The Flash replied. The Flash and super girl quickly sent the Flash back to earth-2.

-Earth-2-

The Flash reappeared back at S.T.A.R Labs to check if the portal had disappeared, which it had.

"It's time to go." The Doctor said to Barry as Doc Brown drove back in time to 1955. The Doctor walked back into the T.A.R.D.I.S. "It was nice knowing you." Barry said as the T.A.R.D.I.S faded away.

Barry ran back to Earth-1 as he was informed that Zoom had left something over there whilst he was busy on Earth-2.


End file.
